friendshipismagicfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
*Pony's Creed: Chapter 12; Octavia and Vinyl's Past
By Terrarian Pony WARNING: This story may include violence, gore, romance, same gender romance, implied cannibalsm, ponies, referennces to several video games, and PINKIE PIE! If anypony is offended by any of the content listed above, than please turn back now. You have been warned. Previously: *Pony's Creed: Chapter 11; Templar Assassins Next: *Pony's Creed: Chapter 13; The Date Story: Pony's Creed By Terrarian Pony Chapter 12 Octavia and Vinyl's Past ... 17 years ago... Octavia and Veronica began to walk to Octavia's house. Octavia:" What's your name?" Vinyl:" Um... Vero- um..." Octavia:" Hmm?" Vinyl:" Um... Vinyl. Vinyl Scratch." Octavia:" It's nice to meet you, miss Scratch. I don't believe I've seen a face like yours around. I never catch names, but I usually recognize faces." Vinyl:" O-oh... yeah. That's 'cause... I'm new. My father, you see... he um... he abandoned me." Octavia:" Oh... dreadfully sorry. Mine did as well, left me with my mother." Vinyl:" He wasn't all that good anyways. Heh... I uh... I practically gave myself the horshoe, if you catch my drift." Octavia:" Mmm... no I'm afraid I don't... should I?" Vinyl:" I'm actually from Emberdale." Octavia:" Oh. I heard it's nice there." Vinyl:" Not... exactly." Octavia:" Oh... tell me?" Vinyl:" Nah... it's not something I want to talk about. How 'bout you? How's life treating you here?" Octavia:" Oh, well my mother is... okay. She tends to get a bit grumpy now and then, but she knows when to be passionate. I'm sure she'll allow you to stay a few days. You seem hungry." Vinyl:" I appretiate this. What's your name?" Octavia:" Octavia. Octavia Melody." Vinyl:" Nice to meet you, Tavi." Octavia:" N-no... it's Octavia." Vinyl:" I know. But Tavi sounds better, and less like the name of a mad scientist." Octavia:" You're kidding. I'm being nice to you, and so you insult me?" Vinyl:" Um... s-sorry." Octavia sighed. Octavia:" I'll let it slid this once. If I'm going to ask my mother to let you stay for a bit, I want you to at least be polite. You won't get anywhere in Canterlot by being rude, especially with my mother. 'Tis why I do whatever she says with no questions asked. I wish it were more like Ponyville." Vinyl:" Oh... have you always wanted to go there?" Octavia:" It's stupid really. I've dreamed of being there. A place to stop and smell the roses without anypony judging you. That's what I've always wanted." Vinyl:" Why not just do it?" Octavia:" My mother would never let me." Vinyl:" Oh. So why are you out here alone?" Octavia:" My mother let's me take a walk outside sometimes. I like to stay fit, and healthy." Vinyl:" Sounds like a lot of work. Um... in a good way." Octavia:" Hehe. It's fun, actually." Vinyl:" Fun? In Canterlots?" Octavia:" Oh... shush." Vinyl:" No offense, but from what I've heard of Canterlot, a lot of the ponies here don't seem very... active." Octavia:" Because they're not. Too afraid of getting hooves dirty, so they leave that stuff to the more low life ponies, the ponies that can't survive out here. It's absolutely dreadful." Vinyl:" You must be different." Octavia:" That's what you'll find about me. I'm more explorative than most ponies in Canterlot. It ways down on me, though, because of my mother, and because of the ponies she hangs around with." Vinyl:" Oh. Sorry." Octavia:" It's quite alright. Because I know she loves me. She even says so, and I admire that. Everyday I wake up, and I wander... how many children in Canterlot here that often from their parents." Vinyl:" Oh. That sounds great." Octavia:" We're here." They stopped at a tall building, and Octavia opened the door. Octavia:" Mother, I'm home. I um... brought a visiter." Maria:" Who is it? Is it at least somepony your age?" Octavia:" Yes mother, perhaps a year younger at the least. This is my mother, Maria Melody." Maria, Octavia's mother, came to look at the 'visiter', and immediately, the first thing that struck her were Vinyl's eyes. Maria:" I see. Name?" Vinyl:" Um... V-vinyl, miss. Heh... Vinyl Scratch. A pleasure to meet you." Almost immediately, Octavia's mother became disappointed. Octavia became nervous. Maria:" Very well. Come in. No rough housing though, I will not tolerate it." Vinyl:" Um... of course, ma'am. I promise I won't be any trouble." Maria:" Polite you are. Quite reassuring." Octavia let out a breathe she didn't know she was holding. Maria:" Where did you find this one, Octavia?" Octavia:" Um... well see... from what she told me, her father made her leave just recently. I found her alone in a small ally near Mrs. Heartstring's house." Maria:" I see. And here I figured you were some kind of a run away. What was your father's name?" Vinyl:" Um... K-key Note... ma'am." Maria's eyes came wide open. That didn't look like a good sign to Vinyl, but then she saw her mouth the name "Veronica", and Vinyl became confused. Quickly catching herself, Maria cleared her throat before speaking again. Maria:" Octavia, may I speak to your... eh... friend, in private?" Octavia:" Oh yes, I forgot to tell you... she likes to... interveiw ponies that step into her house." Vinyl:" A-alright." Vinyl gulped, hard, but followed Maria. She took her into the kitchen, where every blade seemed well cleaned and well sharpened. Vinyl could imagine Maria stabbing her to death if this 'interview' didn't go too well. Maria:" You say your father's name is Key Note?" Vinyl:" Y-yes... from Emberdale... not that I really want to remember that place." Maria:" And your name is... Vinyl Scratch, was it? Have you ever gone by any other name? Vinyl:" N-nope... i-it's always been Vinyl... heheh." Maria's eyes narrowed harshly. Vinyl:" V-veronica... my real name's Veronica." Maria's expression quickly turned from dark, to pure shock. Maria:" Veronica?" Vinyl:" I changed my name... because of something that happened. I didn't know who my father was, and..." Maria:" I know who your father is." Vinyl:" Huh?" Maria:" Emberdale... cannibals, yes?" Vinyl gulped hard, but nodded, feeling tears well up in her eyes. Vinyl:" I-I'm sorry I lied... I couldn't..." Suddenly, she felt a warm embrace. Vinyl:" Huh?" Maria was shaking, tears in her eyes. Maria:" It really is you... isn't it? All these years..." Vinyl:" I'm sorry... who am I exactly? Have we... met before?" Maria:" Veronica... I tried to save you too, but... Key Note..." Vinyl:" You knew my father?" Maria:" I... married him... I didn't know at the time." Vinyl:" Y-you're... mom?" Maria:" Yes Veronica. I am your mother." Vinyl:" If you don't mind... I'd like to be called Vinyl. It's better that way." Maria:" Fitting... I'm sorry I wasn't there for you." Vinyl:" What happened?" Maria:" Let me tell you... about the assassins, and templars..." ... Present day... Octavia:" Mother!?" Vinyl:" Mom!? What're you doing here?" Maria:" Can't I take the time away from my own schedule to see my two lovely daughters? Besides, you hadn't responded to any of my letters, so I assumed you were simply ignoring me." Octavia:" We never got any letters from you." Maria:" I see, I may have to take a trip to the post office then. Anyways, I simply came to see how you were doing in Ponyville. Especially you Octavia. Was it everything you had hoped for?" Octavia:" Actually, yes. So many ponies here are so nice to me. And aside from the unexpected visit from the Canterlot templars, things are... going quite fine." Maria:" That is exactly why I came. These Canterlot templars are far more strict than the ones from Ponyville." Vinyl:" Yeah, they seem to be trying overrun the place. The Ponyville templars don't seem too fond of them... or the crows for that matter." Maria:" So you've already met them then? If the crows are here, then the Ponyville assassins are doomed. Luckily, I came to assist." Octavia:" You?" Maria:" Of course, darling. If anypony can deal with a few crows, it's me. I know exactly how they think, and I am always three steps ahead of them. However, seeing as I don't know Ponyville that well, I might as well be one step ahead so far." Octavia:" How come you never told m about the assassins?" Maria:" Pardon?" Octavia:" You never mentioned them, nor have you told me you were one of them. I had to figure things out the hard way." Maria:" That's how knowledge works, I'm afraid. I didn't tell you because I figured you had no interest. Wasn't your mane pink before, Vinyl?" Vinyl:" Huh... oh yeah. I didn't like the color, so I dyed it." Maria:" Hmm..." Octavia:" I was wandering, how does Luna keep up with the assassin guilds in other parts of Equestria?" Maria:" We each have our own guild leaders. Luna just happens to be the Mistress of the Ponyville assassins." Vinyl:" Back on topic, what should we know about the crows?" Maria:" They blend in with the crowd, pretending to be citizens, and attacking the assassins from behind. They aren't very easily identified without their hoods, however, the phoenix sight works well against them." Octavia:" Makes sense. But what about the Canterlot templars?" Maria:" As I said, their rules are more strict. They've already been gathering ponies with same gender relationships, and hauling them off to prison. I myself am against such nonsensible behavior, but punishing them for it? That seems a bit excessive." Octavia:" Wait... they would really do that?" Vinyl:" Templars will be templars. They're all evil." Octavia:" What if Lyra and Bonbon get into trouble for this? Should we warn them?" Vinyl:" Lyra can handle templars, and apparently, Bonbon isn't afraid of them." Maria:" By the way, I've had a chat with an interesting stallion earlier today, Vinyl. What was his name? Neon Lights, I believe." Vinyl:" Mom... don't start. He's a nice boyfriend, and I'm not gonna let you ruin our relationship." Maria:" Now why would I do that? You are an adult capable of making your own decisions after all. I was just making sure I was correct. Anyways, I must be taking my leave. If you ever need to visit me, I will be staying in a home near the western side of Ponyville." Octavia:" Good bye mother. And do take care." ... Lyra:" How wxactly did you get that crow outfit anyways?" Bonbon:" Oh Lyra, I'm not as weak as you make me out to be." Lyra:" Bu- I never said..." Bonbon:" Hehe. I love you, Lyra." Bonbon gave Lyra a smooch on the horn. Blushing, Lyra returned the favor with a peck on the cheek. They heard their bedroom door open, and a small filly came into their room. Bonbon:" What is it, Liza?" Liza:" Um... it's just... are miss Octavia and miss Vinyl really my sisters?" Bonbon and Lyra looked at eachother, both unsure what to say. Bonbon:" Um... I... I guess. You would have to talk to them about it." Liza:" Oh... then can we do that tomorrow?" Lyra:" Sure kiddo. I'll talk to 'em tomorrow about it. Now you go get some sleep, okay?" Liza:" Okay!" Satisfied with her answer, the small unicorn ran back to her room. Bonbon:" Daaaaaw... I still can't get over how adorable she is." Lyra:" Do you ever get over how adorable I am?" Bonbon:" Pfffhaha! Oh Lyra. Get over yourself." ... The next day, Octavia and Terra went back to Luna, who was pacing about, writing something on a piece of parchment. Octavia:" So, what's next?" Luna:" Oh... Octavia, Terra. I had a job for you two, but I'm afraid I have somepony else doing it. I haven't anything for you to do today, but if you are willing to earn some bits, we do have assassin contracts that may interest you." Octavia:" Assassin contracts?" Luna:" Ah yes. I've forgotten to tell you haven't I? Each pony has their own cabinet full of contracts, which they may accept or decline. The contract may be from a fellow assassin, or from an ally, depending on the situation." Octavia:" Interesting. I thought you were the one calling all the shots." Luna:" I am. It's just something the assassins do in their spare time, if they aren't given any work to do." Octavia:" What kind of contracts?" Luna:" Many different types. Assassination contracts, pillage contracts, liberation of allies, escort contracts, tail contracts, stalk contracts, kill contracts, and recently, we've been getting crow hunt contracts." Octavia:" Pardon me, but doesn't assassinate mean the same as kill?" Luna:" I suppose, but in this sense, assassination contracts tell you to kill specific templars, or allies of the templars. Kill contracts are personal to the contractor. Bounty hunt contracts lable a specific number of a specific rank or specialty. Tail contracts are for tailing specific enemies, and learning their secrets. Stalk contracts are nearly the same, except you are obligated to assassinate the target's contacts instead of the target. Pillage is for stealing important documents or some other important items. Liberation is for freeing allies. Escort is escorting allies and protecting them from templars and anypony suspicious. Courier contract obligate you to deliver secret letters. And Crow hunt would be for killing crows of course." Octavia:" That all?" Luna:" Well, interestingly enough, some assassins do get parkour contracts. An ally, or a fellow assassin may challenge you to a race. These assassin contracts are a fun way to challenge our assassins. If a fellow assassin hears good things about you, they may drop something in your contract cabinet. Or you can get a contract directly from an ally or fellow assassin." Octavia:" Interesting." Luna:" We also of course, have a point system. For every time you turn in a completed contract, you will gain points depending on the difficulty of the contract, and you gain extra depending on your performance, and you will be payed in Equestrian bits at the end of the day." Octavia:" Ah. That sounds like a very complicated, but accurate system." Luna:" It is fascinating, isn't it. You should tell that to Minuette. She came up with it herself you know. She's into the... mathematical... things..." Octavia:" Do I work with my partner, or do I work alone?" Luna:" I would suggest you let your partner rest. She is a bat pony afterall." Octavia:" Right. You should get some sleep, Terra. You look dreadfully tired today." Terra:" Thanks Tavi... I've... actually been trying to go to sleep more often during the night. It's not in my nature, but it's working out okay." Octavia:" Sounds great. Where is my cabinet anyways?" Luna raised a hoof to point. Luna:" Everypony has their own contract cabinet. You will them over there. The one you are looking for will have your name on it." Octavia walked over to the cabinets. Some had names on them, and some did not. She found the cabinet with her name on it, and opened it, seeing that she had already gained a lot of attention. She picked up a few contracts in her hooves, and went through them. She happened upon a parkour contract, and began reading it. * Contract type: Parkour * Location: Ponyville * Meet location: Town Hall * Target(s): N/A * Time: 8:00 a.m to 10:00 a.m. * Day: Whenever * Completion time: N/A * Name of contractor: Fiddly Twang * Pay: 40 bits. * Comments/Other: Hey Octavia, wanna race again? Octavia:" Well isn't that very specific? Still, my cousin wants to race with me? How lovely." Octavia looked at the clock. It was 8:31 a.m. She would be able to make it. Lyra:" Hey Octavia." Octavia:" Oh, Lyra. How are you doing?" Lyra:" Doing great. Um... say, I was just wandering how you felt about finding out you had a second sister?" Octavia:" I couldn't be happier. Vinyl won't admit it, but she likes the idea of having a sister younger than herself." Lyra:" Cool. I was just wandering. See ya." ... Octavia climbed the top of town hall to meet up with Fiddles. Fiddles:" 'Bout time ya'll answered mah contract." Octavia grinned sheepishly. Octavia:" Today is the first I've heard about them." Fiddles:" That's alright cuz. I jus' really wanted to yer skills. I've been so excited fer it." Fiddly Twang was wearing her beige trickster assassin cloak, with a golden steak around the hood. Fiddles:" So, we ready for this race, or what?" Octavia:" Sure? Where are we racing to?" Fiddly Twang scoped the perimeter, and then pointed at the bridge of Ponyville River. Fiddles:" There. First pony to the bridge wins." Octavia:" Deal!" ... Fiddles:" I swear you cheated." Octavia:" Did not. I won fair and sqaure. You were the one tried to trick me with bits, which I should add are counterfeit." Fiddles:" All tricksters carry counterfeit bits. We use them as distraction for gaurds and stuff. But how did you know they were fake?" Octavia:" Oh please, Celestia could make it out from miles away." Fiddles:" Hmmph. Well not all ponies are as perceptive as you. But since you did win the race, I am obligated to give you my cut of the pay. I just need to see the contract so I can rate you on your performance." Fiddles gave Octavia the bits she earned, and nearly parted before they heard a loud booming sound coming from town hall. The building was in flames, and pegasi were racing in with rain clouds to put out the fire. Mayor Mare was laying crippled just outside the building. Octavia and Fiddly Twang did their best to stay anonymous. Octavia:" What happened?" Mayor Mare:" Those blasted templars *Cough cough* they've been running a muck, making short work of whoever they cross paths with! You wouldn't happen to know anything about it, would you?" Fiddles:" Mayor Mare, we'll take care of the templars who did this. We jus' need a name." Mayor Mare:" *Cough* A member of the crows gang, Berry Bush. He ordered the attack as far as I know." Fiddles:" We'll handle him. Don't worry." Octavia:" We must get back to the guild about this." Fiddles:" Indeed." ... The assassins were in a panick, and Octavia couldn't get why. She made her way over to Luna to get some answers. Octavia:" Mistress? What's going on?" Luna:" There you are Octavia! Thank goodness! The Creed needs your skills, urgently." Octavia:" What happened?" Luna:" Did you not hear it? There was an explosion at the town hall." Fiddles:" We saw it. Thankfully, Mayor Mare is okay." Luna:" I suppose that slightly puts my mind at ease, but who would be so stupid as to enact such a move?" Octavia:" A crow named Berry Bush." Luna:" That fiend! Who's Berry Bush?" Octavia:" I don't know, but I have feeling my mother would." Luna:" Well, if you find him, I want you to assassinate him, and bring me his blood." Luna floated over an orange feather to Octavia's hoof. Luna:" Once you have have killed him, mark this feather with his blood." Octavia:" Very well. Also, I feel I should tell you... Key Note has been eliminated." Luna:" What? When? By whom?" Octavia:" Last night, by a crow name Blaze Cutter." Luna:" I see. For a moment I thought you were admitting to going against the Creed." Octavia:" Never, Mistress." Luna:" Very well, find this Berry Bush, and execute him. And I don't care how you do it, I want him dead." ... Walking the streets of Ponyville, Octavia noticed that ponies seemed to either run away, or attempt to avoid her. Some would shoot harsh glares at her, and some would look at her with frightened faces, trying to keep their foals away from her. She looked towards a simple mare and colt. Octavia:" Did I do something wrong?" The mare pulled her colt up onto her back, and ran away. Octavia:" Hmm... Ponies seem to be avoiding me as if I were the pony pox." Suddenly, Octavia was stopped by a five Ponyville guards, who weren't actually templars. Guard:" There! Assassin! Get her!" The guards surrounded her, drawing their swords. She wasn't even dressed in her assassin robes. Octavia:" Drawing swords on an unarmed civilian? Do you have no code? No moral?" One of the guards tried to stab Octavia, but she dodged it quickly, and threw a mean right hook his way. Another guard tried to cut her, but dodged again, leaving a hoof-shaped mark on his left eye, and knocking him unconscious. She bucked another one in the face, knocking him out. Another slash, another dodge, a left hook, done. A slash, a cut, bleeding, a buck, done. A stab, a dodge, a kick, done. After making short work of the guards, and gaining one minor cut, she trotted quickly to get to her mother's house. ... Maria:" Berry Bush? Yes, I know him. Easy to find, not so to fight against. I would suggest me going with you." Octavia:" That's quite alright, mother. I wouldn't want you getting yourself hurt." Maria:" I may be old, Octavia, but I am very capable of looking out for myself. You on the other hoof seem to have been caught up in a lot of bad situations." Maria levitated a newspaper, at the same time she was levitated a cup of coffee to her lips. Octavia grabbed the newspaper in her hoof and saw... herself? The headline read "Local cellist, violently lashes out, and attacks Ponyville guards and murders poor mother! Uncorn filly devastated!" Octavia:" Wha- no! No! I was saving that filly! They... they can't do this! Who is responsible for this!?" Maria:" No idea. But you aren't the only assassin that's been exposed." Octavia flipped through the pages. She was right, there were more articles of other assassins that have been exposed. Lyra at Gourmand. Minuette pickpocketing local civilians. Fiddley Twang eavesdropping on local civilians from a haystack. Bonbon in a crow outfit. Vinyl assassinating a templar from above. Octavia:" This explains everything." That isn't all though. The crows gang and the templars causing trouble for Ponyville residents. Canterlot templars restraining a couple of innocent filly foolers. Another restraining a couple of colt cuddlers. Crows picking on other gangs... Octavia:" That's it!" Maria:" What now?" Octavia:" The crows have declaring gang wars against other gangs. Perhaps we could persuade the Jacks gang to declare a gang war on them, and fight with us." Maria:" And how do you propose to do that?" Octavia:" Well, the Jacks gang is already an ally of the Ponyville assassins. I should talk to Luna about this. But first, Berry Bush is our priority target." Maria:" Very well then. We should get going quickly. I know where he is now, but I don't know where he will be in 3 hours." ... They began at Ponyville plaza, where coincidentally there was a small riot going on. Templars were being overwhelmed, and local residents were shouting, while the templars were trying to maintain order. Maria:" Ah, and so truth is revealed to them." Octavia:" But also lies. You saw the newspaper." Maria:" Yes I did. And I think this is a useful opportunity to show these good ponies what the assassins stand for." Octavia:" We can't go against the Creed!" Maria:" Don't have to." Maria pointed a hoof at a Ponyville guard captain. Maria:" See that handsom stallion there? He is possibly your key to getting the assassins' name cleared." Octavia used her phoenix sight to pick the guard captain out of the crowd. Octavia:" Handsome?" Maria:" What? He's very muscular." Octavia:" Ew." Maria:" Anyways, everypony has a price. Bribe him, and for the right amount of bits, he might put in a good word for you, and you'll be able to get all of the normal guards. The templars though..." Maria pointed a hoof towards Pinkie Pie, who was conveniently waiting eagerly for a path. Maria:" A distraction for the templars should be in order. Templars always recognize an assassin, so you could never just walk passed them without raising a fuss." Maria then pointed towards a member of the crows gang. An earth pony stallion with a blonde mane, and a yellow coat. He was standing at the top of a platform, behind the templars who were trying to maintain order. Octavia:" Well then, looks like our plan is in place." Maria:" Then go on. I'll be waiting back here, just in case things don't go as planned." Octavia:" Got it." Octavia hooded herself, and jumped down from the building they were standing on. Octavia blended in with the crowd, gently pushing through each pony to get to the guard captain. When she found him, she tapped his shoulder, gaining his attention. Guard captain:" What do you want?" Octavia lifted her hood to show her face. Octavia:" Don't scream." The guard stammered backing up just a couple of steps. Octavia:" Listen! I need you to help me with something. I need to get passed your guards." She pulled out a bag of bit, and hoofed it to him. The guard paused a moment, then nodded, walking away. Getting passed the normal gaurds was easy after that. Staying out of sight of the templars was a far more difficult task, but she managed. Octavia finally found her way to Pinkie Pie. Octavia:" Pinkie." Pinkie:" Oh! Hi Octavia!" Octavia:" Shh. Not so loud. I'm undercover." Pinkie:" Ooooooohhhh." Octavia:" Pinkie, I need you to distract those templars up there." Octavia pointed at the templars, then at Pinkie's party cannon. Octavia:" Do you think you can blind them with confetti?" Pinkie:" Okey dokey lokey! One distraction coming right up! I mean... not distraction. Wink, wink." Pinkie winked twice. Octavia could just stare as Pinkie began pushing the pulling towards the templars. Octavia blended back with the crowd, and awaited Pinkie's cannon fire. Suddenly, explosions of confetti filled the crowd, confusing the ponies, and the templars. Octavia took this opportunity, and ran up passed the templars. Ejecting her hidden blade, she assassinated Berry Bush. The world faded around them, and they could only see white. At first, Octavia was confused. Berry:" So... this is how I meet my end. At least I went out with a bang." Octavia:" Your attack on the Ponyville town hall did not go unnoticed." Berry:" I believe that was the idea. It was to show them we are not afraid to lose our own. The crows who died in that building volenteered." Octavia:" Wait? You sacrificed your own gang members to make a point!? What sort of sick game is this to you!?" Berry:" This is war, and with war, you show no fear, no mercy. If you do, you've already lost." Berry Bush drew his last breathe, and fell limp. Octavia:" Well then, perhaps you are just as unimportant as those souls who volenteered to die for you." Octavia pulled out the phoenix feather, and wiped it across the dead crow's wound, staining it with his blood. The world came back to normal, and the templars were still confused for the moment, until they quickly noticed the assassin. Octavia threw a splinter bomb, and they all staggered, while she made her escape. Maria:" Well done my girl. Perhaps you are more resourceful than I had thought." Octavia:" Mother, you shock me. By the way, I had idea that guards were so easily persuaded." Maria:" Like I said, everypony has a price." ... Octavia returned to Luna with the blood-stained feather. Luna:" Good work, Octavia. I believe this is your first important assassination, is it not?" Octavia:" I believe so. Does that... thing happen everytime?" Luna:" Hmm? You mean the pausing of time between the life and the death of your victim? Yes... it is unclear how that works, but it apparently has something to do with an assassin's ability to phoenix sight. Upon drawing blood from significant victims, the two of you communicate telepathically just before your victim dies, giving you enough time to seek important information, and to mark your feather. Speaking of which..." Octavia held the feather out in her hoof. Luna levitated it with her magic. Luna:" Ah, yes. What did you find out from this assassination?" Octavia:" Several things. First thing is a bit concerning. Berry Bush asked a number of his crows to sit in the Ponyville town hall as suicide bombers. The crows are sacrificing themsleves to make themselves known and feared." Luna:" I see. That is most concerning. What else did you find?" Octavia:" You aren't going to like this." Luna:" Try me." Octavia took a deep breathe, and brought out the newspaper. Octavia:" Several assassins, including myself, have been identified by face by the press." Luna:" Oh dear. That is most unfortunate." Octavia:" U-um... on the bright side... the templars and crows are being exposed by the same photographer. Th-that doesn't help, does it?" Luna:" I... I need to ponder things in my quarters. Y-you are free to go." Luna began walking to her guild quarters. Octavia could only look on in concern. ... That night, Octavia couldn't sleep again. Periwinkle has been mostly quite lately, and Octavia wanted somepony to talk to. Octavia:" Um... Peri? Sorry, can I call you Peri?" Periwinkle:" As long as you don't call me late for diner." Octavia:" I wanted to know why you've been so quite lately. I mean... I appretiate you not taking over my body, but I don't mind you riding the wheel every once in a while." Periwinkle:" Huh? Oh, well... I've just been thinking about something. Something I..." When Periwinkle didn't continue, Octavia pushed. Octavia:" Something you what?" Periwinkle:" Well... um... before I died... I made promise." Octavia:" A promise? To somepony you loved?" Periwinkle:" Yeah. But... I forgot what that promise was. I can't seem to remember. Ironic, huh? When I was alive, I couldn't remember anything. And even in the afterlife, I can't remember something as simple as a promise." Octavia realized that a tear was trickling down her cheek, but it wasn't exctly her tear. Octavia:" And this why you are still just a spirit of your former self?" Periwinkle:" Y-yeah... I do remember one thing though... his name was Gimley. Heh... he was a little wierd, but I loved him. Just before he died, he made me promise something... a promise I couldn't keep, and I died right in the assassin's guild. That's where I saw you..." Octavia:" So why did you pick me?" Periwinkle:" I dunno. I guess... I guess I just wasn't into the other hosts. Sometimes, even a floating spirit has preferences." Octavia:" I see. When we met, you said I was the perfect host. Well... I'm glad." Periwinkle:" Huh?" Octavia:" I'm glad you came to me. At first... I was little iffy. But now that I've gotten to know you a little better, I think you and I can become good friends." Periwinkle:" R-really?" Octavia:" Really. I want to come closer to you as friends." Periwinkle:" Tavi... th-thank you... you don't don't know how much that means to me." Octavia:" You... you called me Tavi." Periwinkle:" Sorry. I've just been so alone all these years. It's been a long time with nopony to talk to, and I'm glad I have you. When my love was still around, he would always be there tell me that I just have to be myself, and everything will be alright." Octavia:" If you want, you can take a walk in body a bit." Periwinkle:" N-no... I-I think I want to rest a bit in my dim, candle lit room." And before Octavia could say another word, Periwinkle went back into her candle room. Octavia:" Poor dear. I hope she'll be okay." Suddenly, Octavia heard a knock at her window. She turned to see a familiar grey bat pony, with a purple and red mane smiling and waving at her. Octavia opened the window, and stuck her head out. Octavia:" Terra? What are you doing here?" Terra:" Wait a minute. Have you been crying? Are you okay? Who hurt you?" Octavia:" No... it wasn't me crying, it was... it was Periwinkle. She told me a really sad story about her past." Terra:" Oh, well... I wanted to talk to you. But if you're busy..." Octavia:" No! No... it's alright. What's on your mind, dear?" Terra:" Um... nevermind, it's stupid." Terra was blushing furiously now. Octavia:" Terra... I opened up my window to you, start talking." Terra:" I... um... well... fine. Would you be willing to... go... on a... date with... me?" Octavia's jaw dropped, her ears stood straight up, and now she was the one blushing. Terra:" I-it doesn't have to be like a... date-date, I-I just... well... guh... I'm so embarrassed!" Octavia:" D-don't be. I-I'd be... lying if I said I didn't... think that way too." Terra:" Y-you do?" Octavia:" Yes." Terra:" B-but I'm a... bat pony, and you're a... a pony, it wouldn't work out." Octavia could see tears streaming down the bat pony's eyes now. Octavia:" What if we can make it work?" Terra:" Huh?" Octavia:" I'm sure other ponies wouldn't mind seeing a bat pony in briad daylight." Terra:" N-no... that's not it. Ponies don't usually mind us around them." Octavia:" Really... I don't usually see many bat ponies around in the day." Terra:" That's because we blend in so well, we some ponies don't even notice us, and the ones who do don't really see us as a bother." Octavia:" I see. Then what's the problem?" Terra:" Alright. I confess... I'm... I'm the short fang." Octavia:" Short fang?" Terra:" It means I'm insignificant, and all the other bat ponies don't like me. It's like a werewolf omega, but with bat ponies." Octavia:" Really? What's the bat pony equivalent of alpha." Terra:" Same as vampires really, it's either called count or countess. And sometimes you would have both, depending on the circumstances. Even though Luna isn't a bat pony, though, my tribe still considers her countess." Octavia:" Well you aren't insignificant. You are a brave mare, with a heart of gold." Terra blushed at that. Terra:" Still, I wouldn't make for a very romantic companion." Octavia:" Well we don't have to be romantic yet. That's the point of the date, for us to get to know eachother before we get into all that stuff." Terra:" D-do you really... want to date... me? I mean... if you do, you'll probably have to face my tribe as well. And they don't get so happy when a short fang gets companioned like that." Octavia:" We'll make it work. I promise." Terra:" Really? Okay... I-I'll hold you to it. Thank you." Octavia and Terra stared at eachother a moment, both blushing a deep crimson, there noses just inches away from eachother. Suddenly, Terra's lips touched Octavia's, and Octavia's eyes widened in shock. Terra broke the kiss, gasping in horror at what she just did. Terra:" I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to... I mean I did mean to, but... no! That's not what I... ah... I'm so so sorry!" The bat pony flew off, ashamed of herself for what she did. Octavia could barely notice through her moment of shock, but when she finally came back to her senses, the bat pony was gone. TO BE CONTINUED... Category:Content (Terrarian Pony) Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfiction (Fanon) Category:Genre (Crossover) Category:Fanfiction (Series)